Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to (i) a relay device configured to transmit Certification Authority (CA) certificate data to a client device which is to verify server certificate data, (ii) a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a processor of the relay device, and (iii) a service performing system.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known a technique of communication using Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) between a server device for providing a service and a client device which uses the service. SSL effectively prevents communication with a device having spoofed the server device and also prevents eavesdropping and tampering of data transferred between the client device and the server device.
Specifically, before using the service provided by the server device, the client device acquires server certificate data from the server device, verifies the server certificate data by using CA certificate data issued by CA, and sends the server device a pre-master-secret value encrypted using a public key contained in the verified server certificate data. This pre-master-secret value is used to encrypt data to be transferred between the client device and the server device.